


Mine

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [22]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, JealousIan, Love, M/M, Need, PDA, SMUT!!, Sexy Times, Want, bar bets, delayed gratification, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Jealous Ian!!<br/>-------</p><p>Ian crosses his arms and leans up against a tree as he watches the scene in front of him across the street. His rational mind would smile of he could manage it, maybe even cross the street and wrap his arms around mickey lovingly. Instead of letting his mind win he would act like he normally would any other day. But today his mind wouldn't let him. His head was fuming, his heart was weak and he wanted to cry or punch something, or…he could punch the asshole who was laughing and lightly putting his hands on What was Ian's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all of you for sticking with me and reading all that i've been putting out in the past week. I wish I could write this much all the time, it makes me extremely happy. :) 
> 
> Adore you all.

-jealous Ian please!!-

 

\--

Ian crosses his arms and leans up against a tree as he watches the scene in front of him across the street. His rational mind would smile if he could manage it, maybe even cross the street and wrap his arms around Mickey lovingly. Instead of letting his mind win he would act like he normally would any other day. But today his mind wouldn't let him. His head was fuming, his heart was weak and he wanted to cry or punch something, or…he could punch the asshole who was laughing and lightly putting his hands on what was Ian's. Ian closes his eyes, willing his brain to focus. Breathe…he told himself. Mickey has and never will cheat on you Ian…he chants inside his head.

' _But you did_ ' Ian's mind screams at him reminding him of the past. He sighs, still trying to calm himself. Reminding himself that if he goes over there acting like a jealous boyfriend, Mickey would kick his ass. And possibly refuse to speak to him for a certain length of time. He stays put, watching and fuming. Until Mickey notices him and glares at him for a minute and Ian wonders what the hell that was for? Was Mickey offended that he was watching? Ian was pissed now. Not only at the mother fucker who was touching his boyfriend but at his boyfriend who was obviously enjoying it and wanted Ian to go away.

So Ian leaned up and started walking away from the tree.

\--

Mickey watched Ian walking towards him. Finally, his boyfriend was going to go all crazy and beat the shit out of this loser. Who no matter how hard Mickey tried to shake this fuck, wouldn't go away. And Mickey practically growls when Ian looks at him one more time and turns the other way to walk down the street. The fuck! “Gallagher…” Mickey says and Ian just shakes his head.

\--

Ian looks up when the front door opens and slams shut. He clenches his fist and glares at Ian. “The fuck was that today?”

“What?” Ian replies glaring back.

“You leaving me out there with the cling on?!?” Mickey yells.

“You didn't look like you wanted to be disturbed!” Ian yells at him standing up.

“Excuse me!?” Mickey yells getting in Ian's face.

“You looked offended that I was standing there looking, so I left. If I stood there…you know what I would have done. I hate it when people touch you! And you get all mad and sulky and won't talk to me! So I left. To prove I trust you, even if you letting that asshole touch you makes me want to kill him and you a little too!”

  
“Oh fucking hell, the one time I need you to be crazy! The one fucking time I need you to cross the street and clock this asshole in the face. And tell him to fuck off. The one time I look at you, practically pleading you to do just that and you walk away from me! Ugh!”

  
“Wait…what?!? You wanted me to…damn it! That's bullshit. You always get mad at me..”

“I do not! I get mad when you jealous of people I work with, or somebody I'm forced to deal with for work. As hot as you getting jealous is, and trust me it's fucking hot, I gotta see those people again, this douchebag, on the other hand, wouldn't go away. Took me twenty minutes to shake him, and he wrote his number in my hand like a fucking girl. Who does that?!?” Mickey grunts. “And I promised my boyfriend to not beat up stupid, annoying pricks anymore.”

“You…ugh. Mickey. I wanted to…damn it.”

“What did you want to do?” Mickey asks smirking.

“I wanted to march over there and push you up against that wall and remind you and that fuckhead that you were mine. All mine.”

“Well…we got walls, right here. How about you remind me…” and Mickey smiles suggestively. "I think I need some remindin'"

"Mmm, First...Let's wash that creep off of you. His hands on you, makes me fuckin crazy Mick." Mickey nods and starts stripping as he walks towards the bathroom.

"You gonna come scrub me down? make sure I don't miss any spots?"

“Mhm.”

\--

  
Mickey stepped into the shower in anticipation. He closed his eyes as his boyfriend scrubbed him down, harder in some spots than others, and when Ian was finally satisfied that Mickey was clean of any and all contact of some other douchebag he bit at Mickey's skin. "Mine." He growls out and Mickey is so fucking hot it isn't real. He really does wish Ian would have decked the idiot, it would have been even hotter, but the image of Ian standing over there fuming somehow did it for him. and He enjoyed every minute of the rewards from a jealous Ian Gallagher. The way he pushed him up against the shower wall and kissed parts of his body that he usually didn't pay as much attention to, The way he rubbed his dick against Mickey's ass for a little friction. The way he dropped to his damn beautiful knees and starting fucking his hole with his tongue. At this point, they had barely gotten started and Mickey was already a shaking mess against that shower wall.

And like Ian knew, because of course, he did, he grabbed Mickey and took him away from the shower, away from the slippery floors, and practically threw him onto the bed. Well if that wasn't fucking hot... Ian kissed and licked every fucking inch of Mickey's body, before inserting his fingers into Mickeys waiting ass, and he took it slow for a little over a minute before Mickey looked up and saw that gleam in Ian's eyes. Oh fuck. after lubing himself up, Ian didn't just enter Mickey, He slammed into him with force and his eyes went dark with need.

"You are fucking mine...He'll never touch you...God, I was so pissed, so fucking...Oh god..."

"Always yours...So good...Nobody else could do this to me...Oh god Ian, right there, hard, fuck yeah."

\--

Ian was standing outside of a club a week later, smoking a cigarette. Mickey had to drop in to handle an issue that one of Ian's old friends from his dancing days were having. He decided to let Mick handle it on his own for a minute and he would go back in. Which he did, but when he entered that door, his eyes were full of fire. The asshole from last week was leaning over the bar, eyeing Mickey like he was fucking candy or some shit. Even though he knows, Mickey has even said he has no interest in this fuckhead, he still can't help it. Mickey is busy dealing with some shit, but the guy's eyes bore into Mickey's backside, trailing up and down and biting his lip.

Ian takes a breath and steps up to the man, not saying anything, getting a drink from the bar. "Looks like you found a target?" Ian says sounding like any other guy at the gay bar.

"Mmmm, holy fuck, you ever see an ass that good? The things I could do to it..." The man practically moans at the thought and Ian think he's gonna puke. Fucking dickhead. Don't even think about it.

"Heard that one has a boyfriend," Ian says testing this fuck.

"Don't see the idiot around here anywhere. Should know not to leave a sweet ass like that alone too long. Somebody's gonna want a taste..."

"Huh. You know, you're right. It is a sweet looking ass."

"Hey man, I call dibs"

"What about a wager?" Ian says smirking.

"Wager?"

"Bet you a thousand dollars, I can get him to go home with me tonight."

"Seriously? You really think you can get him into bed, tonight?"

"Mhm, and if I can't. He's all yours."

"Deal."

\---

Mickey looks up to see Ian casually talking to the asshole that hit on him before. there's a fire in his eyes, but he can see Ian is hiding it well. Oh, tonight's gonna be so fucking good. He can already tell. Especially when Ian saunters up to him, and leans in slowly.

"If you wanna make some good money, pretend you don't know me. Let me seduce the hell out of you," he whispers and Mickey looks confused but he quickly backs up looking at Ian. and just quirks an eyebrow. Ian made a bet with that loser, so if Ian wants to seduce the hell out of him, fuck it. He was completely game.

He went back to doing whatever he was doing and then walked up to the bar to order a drink. While making a fake phone call to his boyfriend and put the phone in his pocket. Ian leaned in closer and smiled.

"Boyfriend leave you lonely baby?" Ian asks and the heat in Mickey raises by just the sound of Ian's voice. Fuck.

"mmm," he says. "Not interested red," Mickey says not even looking at Ian because he was more than interested, he did, however, notice the guy beside Ian smirk a little. Oh, the poor fucker. Didn't know anything about anything. He wondered to himself how much Ian had bet him, and how many bills he was gonna be able to pay off of the winnings because he could only resist his extremely sexy as fuck boyfriend for so long before he gave up and let him do everything and anything to him that he wanted to do. and he was fucking excited as hell.

  
"Oh? alright then." Ian pretended to turn away defeated and then stepped up to Mickey's side as close as he could. he trailed his hand slowly down his side. "Parts of you seem interested to me," Ian said in a deep and demanding voice and Mickey chanced a glance over at him before swallowing hard, Ian was licking his lips and biting down. Holy fucking hell. Mickey was pretty sure he couldn't fucking breathe and he took everything he had to turn away. Too soon he told himself.

  
And of course, Ian took it and ran with it for the next hour, he was nothing but playful and on his fucking game. Even if they hadn't known each other, Mickey would have been his, Mickey was always Ian's no matter the situation or circumstance. Ian had backed off for just a minute, Mickey was sure, it was because Ian knew Mickey needed a moment to breathe, so fucking much. but just like that, he was back, standing close but not doing anything yet, just giving him looks. Looks that we're fucking killing him.

"You ready to pay up yet red?" The dickhead interjects and Mickey looks over at the smug look on his face, and he's had enough. Nobody gets to look at his red-head like that like he had beaten Ian at anything because he fucking hadn't. and why was Mickey such a prize? He had to admit, he fucking liked feeling like by being with him, Ian had won something, because it always felt like the other way around. Ian didn't seem fazed though, he just stood where he was and shrugged, pretending to think about it. and Mickey had had enough. He moved from his stool and came face to face with Ian.

"Pay up for what?" Mickey asks innocently. "You make a bet on something? And here I thought you were genuinely interested?" Mickey says coyly and Mickey watches as Ian's face brightens just a little. The little shit. and his long arms snake around Mickey pulling him extremely close.

"Oh, I am," Ian says and Mickey is back to being unable to breathe or move, so instead of stepping away and pretending he doesn't love his red-head with every fucking fiber of his being, he just looks over at the asshole who is watching them and holds out his hand.

"I believe you owe Ginger Giant here some money actually," Mickey says and Ian chuckles.

"How..?" He says and Mickey shrugs and moves his hand to touch Ian's hard as fuck erection and he moans.

"Hurry up Man. I'm done playing hard to get...Gotta have this one. Now!" Mickey growls out when Ian pulls him more into himself. Fucking hell. He needs to be getting fucked like right fucking now. The man hands the money to Ian who moves one of his hands to take it and shove it in his pocket.

"Thought you had a boyfriend?" The guys bites out. and Ian smiles before pressing his lips hard against Mickey's, Mickey moans out into them.

"Oh, I do. Unfortunately for you, You were stupid enough to make a bet with him." Mickey says and smirks at the guy. "Now If you'll excuse me, said boyfriend better have me bent over every surface in my apartment in ten minutes, or he's in huge fucking trouble," Mickey says and he hears the sound Ian makes at that but says nothing, just starts pulling Mickey to the door.

They make it outside the door of the club before they are making out like they need it to breathe. Stumbling down the street making out like they had never kissed each other before. and when they got to the edge of Boystown, Ian pulled away, and his boyfriend huffed. "What was that for? Why the fuck are your lips over there?" Mickey says and Ian shakes his head and points out into the street.

"Because we are no longer in boys town babe," Ian says and walks ahead of Mickey for a minute. And Mickey contemplated what he was about to do. It wasn't like they never held hands or kissed in public, they had before, they just didn't do it often. but right now he needed to touch his redhead. He also knew that Ian was only doing that for his sake, because if Ian had his way, they would make-out all over every inch of Chicago, which at this moment, Mickey was fucking down for. He let Ian walk as he stared at his as for a good portion of the way out of Boystown. and he waited because watching that ass move was fucking magic.

"You know, it's been ten minutes," Mickey says from behind him and Ian whips his head around.

"That means I'm in trouble right?" Ian smirks completely playful. God, he loved this man. So he steps closer to him, as they walk.

"Mhm. Big trouble." Mickey says just as playful.

"Okay. and what are you gonna do to me? To punish me?" Ian asks a little out of breath, slowing down and looking around and Mickey can tell that he's looking for an alley, because he needs to touch Mickey and they are literally in the middle of fucking town, people all around them, but Mickey no longer cares, he gets as close to Ian as he fucking can and grabs his hand.

"You will have to get me home to find out," Mickey says and pulls Ian closer who is just staring at him now. Ian tries to pull away when he hears a scoff in the background, somebody has obviously noticed them, but Mickey just pulls him closer. and Ian looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Sure they had kissed in public once or twice, but quick, goodbyes maybe, not fucking like they were about to. Mickey turns for a second to see a couple of men glaring at them and he looks back.

"Say one fucking word, and I'll fucking end you," he says to the three men, who just shake their heads and back off. Then he grabs Ian's shirt. "And you, lips, mine, now," he says an Ian complies in the middle of the damn street because fucking hell he needed it too.

And that's how they were back to stumbling down the street making out. Mickey tuned out all of the fucking comments and there were more than a few, but fuck it. until they were home, and stumbling to the apartment, and into the door. "What's my punishment?" Ian asks playful, stripping his clothes off. and Mickey was soon to follow. He needed Ian right now.

He didn't even answer, he was on his redhead as fast as he could possibly get to him, and before he knew it, he was being bent over surfaces in his apartment, and he fucking loved it. When he heard the familiar sounds of Ian being so fucking close he stilled and spoke gently. "Don't come," he says and Ian groans.

"What?" He pants out.

"Don't come. Not yet. Not until I fucking say you can. That's your punishment." Mickey speaks. and he receives a groan.

"Come on Mick. I'm so fucking close." and Mickey smiles because he knows and he moves to fuck harder, moving faster than Ian is at the moment, who has stilled his actions.

"Did I say you could stop?" Mickey lets out and Ian growls, but moves, a little faster and Mickey can tell he's trying so hard because he's so fucking close. and Mickey is a shithead, so he just reaches back slowly, Ian doesn't even notice. until one of Mickey's hands are cupping Ian's balls and he groans out.

"Come on Mick...That's not fucking fair."

"Hit my prostate...Now!" Mickey demands and although Ian lets out a sigh, of course, he fucking does it and Mickey cries out.

"Again!" he screams, his hands no longer behind him but gripping the side of the couch so fucking hard. "Oh fucking god. Harder, fucking faster, Give me all of it Ian," he says and of course, that's what he gets but he can tell Ian is preoccupied with trying so hard not to come. and that makes Mickey smile. "Say it." He says softly, after moaning.

"Huh." Ian pants.

"Say It." Mickey pants out as Ian rams into him again and again, groaning.

"Love You. You're fucking Mine!" Ian says and Mickey fucking cums so hard and fast that it's so hard to catch his breath. he moves so that Ian is no longer inside of him and Ian whines, his cock, hard and begging for release. and Ian's eyes are speaking volumes. So Mickey gets on his knees, peels the condom off and tosses it. and licks up the beautiful cock that is all his.

"So fucking perfect," Mickey says as he wraps his mouth around it.

"Mickey...." Ian whines...."Please."

"You want to come? You need to fucking come for me, baby?" Mickey says it and Ian's eyes widen. and Mickey knows he almost lost it. He loves that pet name shit and Mickey never uses it.

"Fucking damn it Mickey, if you don't stop that, I'm gonna....fucking damn it. Please baby, please let me. I'm sorry I didn't get us home faster, I'll make it up to you okay....whatever you want baby, it's yours." Ian says panting out, and Mickey smirks and leans back and licks his lips before going back to Ian's delicious Cock and then, Mickey brings a finger up slowly to Ian's asscrack.

"Even this?" he asks grabbing the lube from the floor. and Ian nods.

"You know if you do that, I won't be able to stop it anymore," he says.

"That was the plan. as soon as my finger hits your prostate, you can come," he says smiling and going back to licking and pressing his finger lightly around the hole that is barely ever touched.

"FUCKING HELL." Ian moans out when Mickey gets there, and its fucking amazing. Mickey's finger is fucking his ass, while his mouth is all around his dick, and he screams out, curses, Mickey's name, as he comes harder than he ever fucking thought possible.

  
\----

"Wow...fucking wow," Ian says as they lay on the couch, naked, sweaty and spent.

"God I fucking love you," Mickey says smiling

"Not as much as I love you," Ian says placing a light kiss on his boyfriends' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> MysticallyGallavich (Tumblr), come see me, send me things, ask me things, ;)


End file.
